


Carry Me

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: number six of the fluff dialogue prompts:Carry me up to bed?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 39





	Carry Me

The first night following their punishments was rather surreal. The duo finally accepted their love for each other, and they decided that they would no longer make the Ritz their home.

They’re seated at their usual table; their usual waiter hasn’t stopped smiling since he noticed the pair holding hands. They’re awaiting their desserts.

“Well, this is pleasant,” Aziraphale says. It feels like it should be tense, especially with the silence that lingers, yet somehow, it isn’t. It’s a comfortable silence. The desserts come and Aziraphale swallows his dessert down in only a few bites. Crowley takes his time, though he eventually gives his dessert to the angel.

“So, what do you wanna do tonight, angel?” Crowley asks. He sits forward, resting his hand on his chin as he watches Aziraphale eat.

“My dear, I believe that I am rather tired to do anything other than sleep,” Aziraphale says, around a mouthful of food. Crowley chuckles, watching as some sauce drips down the angel’s chin. Crowley reaches forward and swipes it away, watching the way the angel, flushes red and shifts. He chuckles and smiles, sitting back against his chair. Aziraphale continues to eat, though he slows when he sees the way the demon is staring at him.

“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley smiles and nods, rubbing Aziraphale’s wrist gently.

“I’m great, angel” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale smiles and lifts Crowley’s hand to kiss the inside of his wrist. Crowley smiles. Aziraphale continues to eat the dessert, stopping just short of licking the plate clean.

The journey back home is comfortable, Crowley parks up outside of the bookshop, climbing out with the angel, who looks to be falling asleep on the spot.

“C’mon” Crowley murmurs. He stands beside Aziraphale, though before he can step forward, the angel is swaying on the spot.

“Carry me up to bed?” Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley smiles and wraps his arms around Aziraphale’s legs, lifting the angel into a bridal position, carrying him into the bookshop.

“My strong demon…” Aziraphale murmurs, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“I’ll always be able to carry you, angel” Crowley promises, watching as every door opens for him. He enters the bedroom, shifting to lay Aziraphale on the bed. He undresses the angel, as best possible, easing the duvet over Aziraphale. Crowley tugs his own clothing off, before climbing into the bed beside Aziraphale.

“Sleep well angel” Crowley murmurs.


End file.
